Of Red Hair and Lockets
by Rachiee
Summary: Shanks left his heart in Fuscia Village, but she gave him hers in the form of a locket. Only time can tell to see if the hearts will be reunited once more.
1. Two Flashbacks and a Kidnapping?

"_"_Of Red Hair and Lockets_"_

_**Chapter 1: Two Flashbacks and a Kidnapping?!?**_

_"Shanks…why do you have to leave? Why can't you just stay here…with me?" The girl looked down and blushed. The red-haired charmer lifted up her chin. _

_"Lass…You know I would stay if I could, you know that. It's just…" He looked out to the sea. "The ocean, love. It calls to me. I can hear its sweet voice whispering to me." She sighed softly, more to herself. _

_"I understand, but tell me again why I can't come with you?" He chuckled heartily. _

_"You sound just like Luffy, darling. You know very well why. All those pirates would try to snatch you right up." He smiled and kissed her softly while holding her in a tight embrace. "If you love me as much as I think you do, lass…then please forget me. Please Rachel…" He looked into her eyes. _

_Her eyes were full of tears. "If I have to forget you, then please…please Shanks, don't forget about me." She took a locket off of her neck and put it around his. Inside was a picture of the two of them._

_"I could never forget you even if I tried AND had amnesia, love." He smiled._

That was three years ago. Rachel had thought about Shanks everyday since then. She thought she'd see him again someday. She felt as though she knew it, like they were fated for each other. Unfortunately, she was the only one who thought this. Every time she tried to tell someone of her thoughts and dreams, they laughed at her and said she was crazy. She had many suitors vying for her attention, but she wasn't interested. She even told Luffy before he set sail that she would wait a lifetime to be with Shanks.

Luffy and Rachel were very close. This is because Rachel used to baby-sit for Luffy. Luffy was also the reason she met Shanks. Let's just say a certain Straw Hat Rubber Man was breaking bottles all over the floor and a certain Red-Headed Pirate and shy timid brunette decided to pick up the same shard of glass at the same time.

Presently, it was very dark out at night. Rachel was walking by the docks like she did every night so she could reminisce in peace. She remembered the time Shanks tried to teach her how to use a sword.

_"Lass, isn't your father a sword smith?" Shanks chuckled as he watched her fumble with the heavy blade._

_"Yes! But that doesn't mean that I know how to use this stupid knife!" She sighed in frustration._

_Shanks shook his head while he continued to chuckle. "Rachel, darling….it's a __sword__, not a __knife__."_

_"Whatever."_

_Shanks laughed a little softer now. "Want me to show you?"_

_Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you must."_

_"I take that as a yes." Shanks took the sword from her hands and stood behind her. He then gently wrapped his arms around her, putting the sword into her hands, placing his over hers. _

_"I don't see why I have to learn this."_

_"Oh hush, Miss Crabby. Why are you in such a bad mood?"_

_"That's easy. I didn't get my daily Good Morning kiss." Rachel pouted playfully and turned around in Shanks's arms._

_"Oh. I see." Shanks grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning, love. Even though it's about 2:00."_

_Rachel beamed. "Doesn't matter to me. Okay, I'm ready to learn something I never have to use." She giggled softly._

_Shanks rolled his eyes and spun her around again, her back facing his chest. "Alright, lass. The first thing to do is to hold the sword." He placed the sword in her hands the proper way, gently placing his own over hers…again._

_"The next thing is to have this mindset. Let the sword do the work for you." He started to parry and thrust the sword all the while smiling and laughing with Rachel._

_"Now you've got it darling. Now I'm going to let go alright?"_

_"Okay. I'm ready."_

_Shanks let go of the sword. As soon as he did, the sword dropped to the ground because of its weight. All Shanks could do was laugh at the bewildered look on Rachel's face. _

_"I guess we should lift weights before we even touch the sword, pet." He laughed more and attacked her with a shower of light kisses._

Rachel smiled warmly as she remembered that day. Little did she know, her future captors were standing very near.

Two pirates were watching the girl smile and daydream as the quietly stalked their prey. Without warning, they grabbed the girl and put a rag to her nose. In mere seconds she was out cold.

"The cap'n will _definitely_ like this little surprise we got for him." They both cackled evilly as they took helpless Rachel to their "cap'n".


	2. A Meeting Due to a Song

_"_Of Red Hair and Lockets_"_

_**Chapter 2: A Meeting Due to a Song**_

Shanks P.O.V.

Red-Haired Shanks, one of the most renowned pirates on the seven seas was leaning on the edge of the port side of his ship, peering off into the water. He was rubbing the locket that was around his neck. He opened it up and smiled. Shanks could never forget her, he knew that. And he also knew that she would never forget him. He remembered the first time he really talked to her, to his love.

_Shanks was walking down by the docks, just wanting to be by himself for a while. The crew was getting on his last nerve with their shrill-like singing. He stopped straight in his tracks when he heard a most pleasant voice. It was singing his favorite song of the sea…_

_"Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailing…"_

_He began to walk faster towards the voice. He had a mesmerized look on his face, his lips curled up into a slight smile._

_"Somewhere beyond the sea, he's waiting there for me, if I could fly on clouds up high, then straight to his arms I'll go sailing…"_

_He finally spotted her, his beautiful siren singing the song. Shanks stood back out of distance, admiring her sheer beauty and the warmness of her voice. He couldn't help but simply smile._

_"It's near beyond a star, it's far beyond the moon, I know without a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon…"_

_He crept closer to the enchanting woman. He tried not to make any noise so she didn't know he was there. He would wait until the end of the song to speak._

_"We'll meet upon the shore, we'll kiss just like before, happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailing."_

_He finally spoke. "So you go sailing, love?" _

_"Oh…I…umm…I didn't see you there…"_

_Shanks smiled. "You have a beautiful voice, lass. You're Luffy's sitter, right?"_

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry; you don't even know my name do you?"_

_"Nope. All I know is that you're good at picking up broken bottles."_

_She giggled. "My name is Rachel and it is an honor to meet you, Sir." She blushed slightly._

_"No need for that. Please, just call me Shanks. That's what my friends call me." He picked up her hand and lightly kissed the back of it, while looking up at her through his eyelashes. "Please, Miss Rachel, please let me have the honor of walking you home. It's very dark out and we wouldn't want you getting kidnapped by some pirates, would we?"_

_It was her turn to lay on the wit. "Well, one never knows. It depends on the pirate, I guess."_

_He smirked and held out his arm for her which she greatly accepted._

"Cap'n. Cap'n. Cap'n??? Are you thinking about _her_ again?"

Shanks came out of his memory. "Yes. Yes I am. I can't stop thinking of her lately. Sometimes I feel like I made a mistake."

"Shanks…you _did_ do the right thing. You love her so you wanted to protect her from this…" Beckman, Shanks's 1st mate, said as he gestured toward the sea.

"I know, Beckman, but…" He sighed. "I just feel like I am able to protect her from danger. And I just wish that she was back here, in my arms, instead of around my neck."

Beckman half-smiled. "Cap'n, as much as I love to see you all mushy-gushy…" He smirked. "You can't let the rest of the men see you this way. Be strong. If for anyone, be it for the men."

"Aye. You're right. Who knows? Maybe we'll bump into her one day."

"One never can tell Cap'n."


	3. Buggy the Clown's Not a Real Pirate Name

_DEA"_Of Red Hair and Lockets_"_

_**Chapter 3: Buggy the Clown Doesn't Sound Like a Tough Pirate Name**_

Rachel's P.O.V.

Rachel woke up hours later in a room she didn't know. Her hands were bound behind her back and it looked as though she were in the brig of a ship. A ship!! She was being abducted!

"Let me out of here!! Help! HELP! Somebody please help me!!"

"Ah. I see the little one has finally awoken."

Rachel's head swung around as she finally saw her captor. Upon doing so, she laughed hysterically.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

The captain's crew members looked at him and then at the girl as if she was insane.

"It's quite alright boys; she's never seen a real pirate before."

This made Rachel fall onto the ground laughing.

"You?!?...hahaha….a pirate?!?!?...hahahahaha"

"What are you laughing at you little girl?"

"The thought of you being a pirate."

"As if you've seen one before."

"I have. And in fact, I'm in love with one."

The muttering in the room hushed. The crew members looked at each other and then at the captain. They all had smirks plastered on their faces.

"So…you've finally succumbed to the irresistible charm of the Great Captain Buggy the Clown have you?"

He wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Rachel looked at him and his manner and broke out laughing again.

"I'm not in love with you, you sorry excuse for a side show talent. I'm in love with a real man. A real pirate."

Buggy became very angry at this point and got real close to the cell he had locked her in.

"Oh really? Just who is this real man then?"

Rachel smirked. She finally knew who this was. She had remembered Shanks telling her various stories about how stupid this man in front of her could be. She also remembered Shanks telling her how much he loathed Shanks. Rachel knew then, that she could not tell the truth. That in order for her to keep her life for the time being, she'd have to lie.

"Why…Gol D. Roger of course, Buggy ole' Boy."

Buggy knew he wasn't going to get anything out of this one. He stood there quiet for a few minutes before his lips curled up into a large smirk.

"You're very spunky, little one. I like that. In fact, I like that enough to _marry_ you, my little one. What do you say to that?"

Rachel's mouth gaped open. For the first time in a long time, she had absolutely nothing to say. Buggy chuckled loudly as did the members of his crew.

"I'll take that as a yes. Or should I say, 'I do'."

Buggy and his crew continued to laugh when all of a sudden one of the crew members that were on watch duty came running down the stairs.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! There's a ship approachin'!"

Buggy shrugged carelessly and looked at Rachel and smirked.

"Very well. All that means is that we shall have guests to our little wedding, my dear."

Rachel's expression then changed from jovial to pure hatred. She stared at him, wishing she could kill him with her eyes.

"I will never love you, you despicable man. My heart already belongs to another and I don't intend on ever wanting it back, especially for a disgusting example of a man like you."

Buggy then sauntered over to her and placed his finger under her chin.

"Very well, my dear. I don't want your heart anyway. Nevertheless, you will still be **mine**."

Buggy then left, walking up the stairs. Rachel watched him as he went and she shivered at the thought. She could never picture herself with that man, that thing. Her thoughts then quickly shifted to who she really loved, her Shanks.

"Shanks…" She breathlessly said to no one.

Shanks P.O.V.

"Cap'n there a vessel approaching," stated fist mate, Ben Beckman. He had to shake Shanks out of a reverie for him to listen.

"CAP'N!"

"I'm sorry, Ben. Now what were you saying?"

Ben just sighed. He knew what his Captain was thinking about, better yet, _who_ he was thinking about.

"I was saying that there is a vessel approaching." Ben handed the spy glass that he was looking into to Shanks. As Shanks looked into it to spot the ship, his expression turned from jolly to hatred.

All he said was one word. "Buggy."


	4. Bittersweet Reunion

Of Red Hair and Lockets

_**Chapter 4: Bittersweet Reunion**_

Meanwhile Back Aboard Buggy's Ship

"Let me go you freak! I'd rather be fed to sharks than marry you! I can barely stand to look at you! How do you think you are going to get me to marry you?" Rachel winced and her face soured while nearly gagging at the thought of marrying Buggy. She knew in her heart that there was only one man that she was to marry."That is quite alright, little bird. I can simply arrange for you to be dining with the sharks. Or, maybe I should just spare you to make you even more miserable. Yes, that's it. Men! Bring her down to the brig and don't let her come back up until she makes herself presentable for our wedding." Buggy cackled heartily, as did his men as they dragged Rachel down into the depths of the ship. "Now. Let's take a look at this approaching ship." The man in the crow's nest nearly fell off of his post when he spotted who the approaching vessel belonged to. "Cap'n! Cap'n! We need to prepare ourselves! Hurry! Hurry!""Now don't tell me what to do you idiot! I'm the captain of this ship. Now, what is it you're so worried about?"

The crew mate, obviously bothered by what he saw, merely muttered one word. "Shanks." This was his final word of the day, due to him collapsing onto the deck.Buggy scrambled, obviously frustrated. "Man your stations! I want him DEAD! Do you head me?!?!? I want him D-E-A-D, **DEAD**!"From below deck, Rachel could hear screaming and commotion and was getting slightly anxious as to what exactly was going on. She crept slowly half-way up the stairs to see if she could hear anything. On Shank's Ship

"Shanks! That ship's Buggy's. They don't look like they want to play nice either!" Yassop cried as he saw canons being lined up on deck."Drive straight toward the ship. I want to have a little word with my dear old friend." Shanks was calm on the outside, but internally he was fuming. He didn't want to occupy his time dealing with Buggy, so he decided that he would make it quick and simple so he could think about more important things—like Rachel. The two ships finally met, Shanks' ship having anchored up to Buggy's. Shanks, Ben, and Lucky Roux all boarded Buggy's ship, knowing that they could easily overpower the whole crew. Shanks spotted his rival and strode to him defiantly."I figured that I might as well come on your ship, Buggy, you know. So I can end this quickly." Shanks smirked. Not too far away on the stairs, Rachel faintly heard a voice that sounded all too familiar. She wondered if it could really be him or if she was imagining things. "Oh Shanksy-boy. You have come at such a delightful time. You and your _creatures_ must be my honored guests for my **wedding**. Boys, show them what we do with honored guests."At that moment Buggy's crew surrounded the three Red-Haired Pirates. They were bound to the mast, forced to watch anything that was about to happen."Now if any of you idiots even _dare_ to save your precious captain, I promise he will not leave my ship alive!" Buggy yelled to Shanks' ship. "Now. Where oh where is my blushing bride?"

At that moment Rachel was dragged up onto the deck in a white sundress. Her head was bowed down, too ashamed to look up and meet anyone's face with her pitiful eyes. The men pushed her close to Buggy, her skin threatening to crawl as her skin touched his. She felt nauseous at the thought of spending the rest of her life with that monster. Buggy took the back of her head and lifted it up to show Shanks his "prize"."Too bad you'll never have the pleasure to meet her, you worthless fool." Buggy then threw his head back and laughed unbeknownst of the two reunited lovers staring at each other desperately, wondering how they both ended up in such a compromising predicament.


	5. Till Death do us Part?

_"_Of Red Hair and Lockets_"_

_**Chapter 5: Till Death do us Part?**_

Shanks stared breathlessly at the girl…_his _girl that Buggy had in his clutches. She was his and no one elses. He struggled against the ropes, intently staring into her eyes. He would not let this happen to her, never to his beloved. "Damnit Buggy, let the poor thing go! She obviously hates you!"

"Oh Shanks, I know, you're just jealous, but that's okay. You don't have to stick around to see us wed. I'll just kill you before we get hitched. Will that make it better?" Buggy threw his head back and cackled, proud of himself.

Rachel stood there, helpless. Her bottom lip was quivering and all she could do was stare into Shanks' eyes. She could only imagine spending her life with him. She waited three years for him. She knew she was the one who had to think of something to get out of this awful predicament. As she was thinking Buggy was still carrying on to Shanks, but she wasn't paying any attention and she knew he wasn't either. Their eyes were locked and the same look of desperation was plastered on their faces.

"…So I guess this really is ''till death do us part', my dear Shanks…" Buggy continued to hoot and holler with the rest of his crew. At that very moment, Rachel had a risky idea that she was willing to attempt.

She placed her hand lightly on Buggy's bicep, looking at him with big doe eyes. "_Darling_, you don't need to kill him. He's not worth it." She almost died inside when she said those words. She just hoped that Shanks would get it and know what she was doing. "My beloved Buggy, can we please go somewhere private for a moment? I need to be alone with you." She smiled, with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. She knew this was going to work.

Buggy's jaw dropped as Rachel asked him this. He took her by the hand and brought her right to the Captain's Quarters. He slammed the door shut and sat her down. "And just what do you so desperately need me in here for, my little pet?"

Rachel smiled her best innocent smile and scooted even closer to him. "Well, my _darling_, I needed to…" She got up, soon accompanied by Buggy. "Show you…how much…" She got very close to him, mere inches apart. "HATE you!" She kneed him right where a man doesn't want to be kneed and he fell to the floor screaming. Knowing about his power of the Devil fruit, she unattached both of his hands from his arms and ran out of his room.

She ran like a woman possessed. Before anyone knew what was happening, she threw both of his hands overboard, instantly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The crew, now desperately distracted with trying to get back Buggy's hands, had no time to pay attention to Rachel. She quickly ran to the mast that Shanks was tied to. She needed something to cut the rope. She spotted a sword lying by the wheel of the ship. She picked it up and swung it at the mast, setting Shanks free.  
He only looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "When I tried to teach you to swordfight, you couldn't even pick it up."

She smiled back at him, pulling him into a tight hug, tears in her eyes. "I lifted weights."

***************************************

`Now safely aboard the Red Haired Pirates' ship, Rachel, Shanks, and the rest of the crew celebrated Rachel's courageous distraction. At some point, Shanks pulled Rachel aside and brought her to the back of the ship where no one was. The night was a little cool and the wind was blowing softly. They were huddled close together, partly to keep Rachel warm, mostly to be near each other after so long.

"I always hoped that I'd see you again, my darling." Shanks ran a hand through her hair, playing with it with his fingers. Rachel smiled softly and eased into his touch. "Oh my love, I've waited too long to be with you once more." She wrapped her arms around him, closing the distance between them completely. "Promise me we will never be apart for that long ever again. Please, darling, I don't think I could ever take it."

Shanks smiled tenderly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "My love, now that I have you here, you won't be going anywhere else. You are mine, dear. I've made up my mind." He brought her crashing against his chest. He began to whisper things huskily in her ear. Things he wanted to do. Things he wanted her to do to him. Things he wanted them to do together. Rachel blushed and bit her lip. She looked up at him through her eye lashes, letting him know that they shared the same thoughts.

"I've waited too long to be without you, my love." She took his hands into hers.

"You will never be without me, Rachel."_****_


End file.
